The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting sheet material. Throughout this specification the expression xe2x80x9csheet materialxe2x80x9d is to be understood to mean sheets or pieces of planar or substantially planar material such as plasterboard, glass, masonite, chipboard, metal including corrugated iron, particle board, plywood and the like.
Manual lifting and carrying of sheet material is typically performed by one of two techniques. An upper edge of the sheet may be placed to abut the armpit of the carrier with the carrier""s hands placed over the upper edge. The sheet is grasped between the fingers and palms of the hands and may also be supported between the upper arm and torso of the carrier. Alternatively, a lower edge of the sheet may be elevated to enable the fingers of one of the carrier""s hands to be placed under the lower edge with the fingers of the other hand placed over an upper edge of the sheet. Both techniques are somewhat awkward with the result that there is the potential of injury to the carrier.
The present invention provides an apparatus for supporting sheet material, the apparatus including:
clamping means having opposed jaws arranged to releaseably clamp sheet material therebetween; and
handle means located, in use, below the clamping means for use in manual lifting of the apparatus and sheet material clamped between the jaws.
Preferably, the clamping means is arranged such that, in use, the greater the load supported by the apparatus, the greater the clamping force exerted between the opposed jaws.
Preferably, the apparatus further includes a body member wherein, in use, the clamping means is located adjacent an upper portion of the body member and the handle means is located adjacent a lower portion of the body member.
Preferably, one of the opposed jaws is mounted to the body member by bracket means which restrict movement of said one of the jaws relative to the body member other than movement longitudinally parallel to the body member.
Preferably, the clamping means includes actuator means mounted to the body member for actuating the opposed jaws of the clamping means.
Preferably, the actuator means is pivotally mounted atop the body member, the actuator means is pantographically connected to the opposed jaws, and rotation of the actuator means about its pivotal mounting to the body means induces relative movement between the opposed jaws.
Preferably, a handgrip extends from the actuator means for operation of the actuator means.
Preferably, in use, lifting of the handgrip causes opening of the opposed jaws and upward movement of the opposed jaws relative to the body member.
Preferably, the distance between the handgrip and the handle means is variable.